darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
153
Victoria is drawn to a graveyard, while Elizabeth, Roger, and Laura continue to quibble about the custody of David and the matter of murder in Phoenix. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The wind howls around the walls of Collinwood for it is a very cold night. A chill is felt within the great house too, for two members of the Collins family have just received a strange and terrifying piece of information. Elizabeth and Roger await Lt. Riley and Elizabeth admits she's afraid. There's a knock at the door and Roger, anxious to get the whole mess straightened out, goes to answer it. Act I Lt. Riley walks through the Phoenix Police's methodology in identifying Laura. This includes comparing her blood type and her dental records from the sanitarium. The body has been positively identified as Laura Murdoch Collins; Riley needs to talk to Laura in order to follow through on the investigation, infuriating Roger. Elizabeth intercedes; Roger calls Laura to tell her about Riley's impending visit. Act II Victoria and Frank are enjoying their date at the Blue Whale, and Frank tells her about the time he spent in Paris, then he makes subtle hints about their future. Victoria is happy that David and Laura are on the right track; Frank suspects she's being too charitable about Laura. There are a lot of unanswered questions concerning Laura, and Victoria is sure there are logical answers... at least she hopes so for David's sake. Roger, Elizabeth, and Riley meet Laura; Roger asks her how it feels to be dead. Act III Riley runs over the details with Laura, who is quizzed by Roger about certain facts of their life together. Riley says he has no doubts about Laura's identity. Laura insists she knows nothing about the dead woman and sticks to her story about Margaret, the cleaning woman. Riley gets Laura to agree to a physical examination. Alone, Roger accuses Laura of knowing more about the dead woman than she's admitting. He vows to back her up in public but wants the truth in private. Laura sticks to her guns. Act IV On the drive home, Victoria asks Frank about Paris. Frank is talking of his days there as a student when Victoria is overcome with the scent of jasmine and orders him to take the next right. She tells her bewildered beau that she doesn't know where they're going but they're supposed to be on this road. Elizabeth and Roger talk about the strange occurrences since Laura's return and the incompetence of the Arizona police. Victoria and Frank arrive at their destination, and Frank is befuddled that Victoria's never been there before. Victoria has taken Frank to a graveyard! Roger and Elizabeth argue about their motives concerning Laura. Elizabeth wants the Laura matter settled quickly. Victoria jumps out of the car and she knocks frantically on the chapel's door. Frank and Victoria go in logical circles and hear nothing. Just as Frank has talked Victoria into returning to the car, the chapel door begins to open. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Vince O'Brien as Lt. Dan Riley → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production Story * Laura's blood type is RH+. * Roger and Laura lived at 427 Hilldale Avenue, Augusta. * Roger wanted to name David, Charles Andrew Collins. * Roger, Laura and David's family dog was simply called "Dog". * Laura was confined in the sanitarium for 3 years. * TIMELINE: According to Roger, it was "several weeks ago" when the body in Laura's apartment in Phoenix was found. (News of this reached Collinwood in episode 137.) Bloopers and continuity errors * It had previously been established, in episode 30, that David had never had a dog. * The Phoenix police apparently lack basic knowledge of blood types. The main blood types are A, B, AB, and O. The RH factor refers to a secondary blood protein and is unrelated to the main blood types. You can be any of the four types and still be RH+. Saying Laura's blood type is RH+ is a bit like saying her hair color is "long." * At Laura's cottage, Roger pronounces the Maine state capital as "Augustus". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 153 on the IMDb0153